It is not uncommon for pests such as bed bugs and other insects to infest structures or other areas that are also inhabited or otherwise used by humans. This is particularly true in enclosed spaces that are located within certain climates and/or enclosed spaces that are frequented by the public. The insects, which generally hide during the day, emerge from cracks and crevices at night to feast on human blood while the human inhabitants are asleep. For example, hotels may become infested with bed bugs or other pests when those insects are brought in by overnight guests. The problem is not isolated to hotels that service over night visitors, however, Other spaces that may become infested include office and commercial buildings, private dwellings, and vehicles. Accordingly, the need exists for effective and efficient systems and methods for killing bed bugs and other pests within an enclosed area, Systems and methods for killing bed bugs and other pests, however, have proven inadequate in various respects.